Djinns
An intangible type of demon with a very strong connection to the magical energies of the Abyss. Djinns are the most magically adept demons with aptitude for several schools of magic. They have the habit of becoming more introvert as they aquire power and they are perhaps among the most trustworthy demons although they are very difficult to negotiate with. Incarnations Yaksha (Minor) The 'Yaksha' is a very weak spirit-demon who often seek refuge in the Spirit Realm to escape enslavement by its more powerful peers. In appearance they resemble goblins with large triangular ears, long hair, pointed noses and sharp teeth. Their skin is light blue and they have a slightly more stout build. A yaksha stands 0.8 meters tall and weighs 20 kg. Fury (Lesser) Very similar to the yaksha the 'Fury' has returned from the Spirit Realm with potent magical powers which it uses to defend itself. Often it finds itself in service of a more powerful sort as a servant and magical assistant. Furies are more elven-like in their appearance but have acquired a second pair of arms. Their hair has grown shorter and resembles a red lion mane. A fury is purple or deep blue to the color and stands 1.2 meters tall and weighs 30 kg. Djinn (Moderate) Once attained the rank of Djinn the demon quickly rise in the social hierarchy of the Abyss. Djinns are sought-after magical assistants and as their inherited introverted behavior begin to show they are often deemed as less of a threat as their ambitions are fading. Djinns have a clear read color and almost human faces, apart from the yellow eyes with a vertical pupil. Their once long hair is now but a few centimeters long. A djinn stands 1.8 meters tall and weighs 50 kg. Efreet (Greater) As a master of magic the 'Efreet' can only be commanded by the most powerful types of kin. More often they have their own entourage of servants who supply them with knowledge and research material. Their facial features are beginning to disappear as their nose grows small and the ears and hair have vanished. The efreet has a pale, pinkish-red skin, stands 2.0 meters tall and weighs 60 kg. Rakshasa (Lord) The cold, heartless rakshasa maintains large numbers of minions to supply them with everything they need. They stay out of the internal politics of the Abyss for as long as their resources are not threatened. As opponents they are calculating and cold, striking with surgical precision and devastating effect although in rare cases their opponent survive, simply because the rakasha considered the matter resolved and had other things to attend to. They appear as bluish-white humanoids with six arms but no other apparent features beside their dimly lit eyes. A rakshasa stand 2.2 meters tall and weighs 65 kg. Alchemy The heart of a demon, which must be cut out before the creature return to the Abyss, can be used as an alchemical ingredient. Minor and lesser demons yeild poor ingredients, moderate yield common, greater yeild good and lords yeild best quality ingredients.Category:Demons